


505

by Alpha_nix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Mentions of Sexual Content, Mentions of alcoholism, Other, Songfic, breaking up, gettting back together, no pronouns mentioned, physical violence (brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: Five-Oh-Five. The thing which is simultaneously keeping you alive and killing you, often used to describe a person who you're in love with (but who may be bad for you).
Relationships: Leon Kennedy/You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 20





	505

**Author's Note:**

> So hi I listened to 505 by the arctic monkeys and was just yeah I can make a fic out of this....mostly just a base for this fic..also kind of a sequel to a request I got awhile ago sooo all you need to know is reader and Leon broke up. I also tried to make the reader as gender neutral as possible so no pronouns are mentioned :p

You drove down the freeway tears still pricking your eyes, listening to the song gently playing on the radio.

_I'm going back to 505 If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive In my imagination you're waiting, lying on your side With your hands between your thighs._

You remembered all the intimate moments you and him shared, you lying next to him after your moment of pure bliss, looking deep into his blue eyes, shame you’d never get those again, you forced back a choked sob. You felt broken, how could someone so good to you become so bad to you. It wasn’t always bad, Leon had his moments but it just got worse especially after Washington DC. Drinking became a habit and you lived with it, until you couldn’t anymore. Could Leon even take care of himself without you? You shook back the thoughts in your head. Things were going to be different now, and while it made your whole body feel relieved it also brought so much pain and sadness. You just hoped Leon could get better.

___

Leon didn’t know why he was doing this, yet he still urged himself to keep going, his grip was shaky on the wheel, nervous yet some sort of excitement. It had been awhile, a few months actually since the whole New York incident. He felt like he was going to combust from the thought alone. He tried to be with other people..he really did try but they just didn’t work. He wished he could have taken that moment back, wished he’d listen to you yet he didn’t. A small vacation to Colorado quickly got him swept up in a lot of things..yet here he was. Was it a little creepy he found out where you lived? yes , yes it was, he knew that, but just seeing you he just wanted to see you, make sure you were all right. He usually just put a random station on while he drove and didn’t really listen to the music...but this was different for some reason.

_I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck, or I did last time I checked._

It brought back a strange memory for some reason, you having your arms wrapped around his neck, finger nails digging into it both of your naked bodies pressed together. You were both panting, Leon moved the piece of hair out of your face. He could still remember what you said to him coming down from your bliss.

“I love you”, something about it struck a chord with him, it made his heart flutter slightly.

“I love you too”, he said gently cupping your cheek and pressing his warm lips to yours, you hummed softly as he did it, and yet that happiness quickly turned to malice, surroundings shifting, you tried to step in and stop grabbing his drink.

“That's enough!”, you yelled at him, yet you gave him a sorrowful look, “please”, he didn’t listen instead quickly pinned you against the wall, his hand grasped firmly around your neck, you let out a sob at him as he squeezed once, lightly as he couldn’t bring himself to hurt you that much, “please”, you gasped out. He growled, god he wished he didn’t do that, he saw the fear in your eyes yet there was still love in them. He reluctantly let go letting you catch your breath. He saw the tears stream down your face, he would have just gone back to his drink but he couldn’t for some reason. He felt a tear fall gently down his cheek.

_But I crumble completely when you cry_

And you did, why did you crumble for him, you stood and clung to him, he would’ve held you but he didn’t, “i’m so sorry” said crashing into him, just cradling him.

A darkness had found itself in him over the years, it started from his childhood and just got worse after Raccoon City. He tried to not let it consume him...but it finally did. In the end he hurt you even if he didnt mean to, his darkness blinded him from it, it wasn’t until you left him did he realize how fucked up he really was, and how much he fucked up. He wanted to change that, why he wanted to make sure you were ok he had no clue. He just did, just to make sure his darkness didn’t still haunt you. He finally approached the place you were supposedly at. That's when his heart began to race as he parked in the street. His mind was racing now, his heart beating hard in his chest. Would you even want to see him? Had you moved on from him? Were you scared of him? He took a deep breath in and turned off the radio. It took him a second to get out of his car, he saw the small home, it looked nice and made him feel insecure slightly. He didn’t know why but it did...It looked peaceful. He just wanted to make sure you were ok. He reminded himself. Yet he got half way and just froze, his body wouldn’t let him move. He was panicking now, you were usually the one to calm him down.

_“It’s alright just breathe”_

You would rub his back as his face buried deep into your neck. He would gasp for air.

_“They can’t hurt you”_

Leon would just let the hot tears stream down his face.

_“I won’t let them”_

It always made his stomach twinge when you said that to him, he was the one who was supposed to protect you and the world. Oh god he was supposed to protect you. He royally screwed that up. His thoughts kept racing and racing.

“Fuck you!”, his thoughts broke hearing your voice, his eyes traveled towards the door seeing it slam open. His eyes widened seeing you. You had a suitcase packed looking very pissed.

“Yeah and where do you think you’re gonna go?...you’ve run out of options, so don’t come crawling back to me!”, he heard a very angry male voice say.

“Oh you're the last person I-”, you couldn’t even finish your sentence upon seeing him, your eyes met his. You couldn’t tell if it was fear or surprise you felt or why he was even here. That didn’t matter you’d simply walked over to him. Leon just stood not sure about what you might do, he expected a slap to the face...that’s what he deserved but you didn’t even touch him. You just said something simple to him, something he could understand, “get me out of here, please”

You solemnly rested your head against the window, just looking at the scenery. You just wanted to distract yourself from the pain in your heart, it ached, oh boy did it ache. You felt a tear fall down your cheek, you began to sniffle slightly. You felt empty...so empty. Everything just felt numb, you just had rotten luck with love. You jumped slight after feeling something grab your thigh lightly. You panicked for a second holding in your breath, until you slowly moved your eyes towards your thigh, Leon had placed his hand there.

“Please don’t cry”, he said it so breathlessly and sounded desperate, “I hate it when..”, he didn’t finish whatever he was going to say, instead focusing on the road again, still keeping his hand on your thigh.

“Shouldn’t you have both hands on the steering wheel?”, you didn’t mean it jokingly but you saw the tiny smile on his face. You didn’t want to admit things felt awkward but they did, you hadn’t seen Leon in months but here he was driving you somewhere, where that place was who knew. Your eyes just kept drifting back to his hand thigh every so often. One thing was for sure you definitely didn’t miss Leon’s jerky driving. It took you away from your thoughts for a second before you remembered what you were upset about. You rested your head hard against the window, clenching your fist slightly. Leon took notice but didn’t say anything just focusing on the road. You seemed to notice that the radio wasn’t on, he usually had it on as background noise.

“How long of a drive?”, you mumbled sadly, he looked at you confused for a second.

“What?”, he tilted his head slightly..

“How long is it your place?”, you asked him, he looked back at the road surprised.

“Y-you want to go back to my place?”, he stuttered out nervously.

“Is that a problem?”, you asked him curiously.

“N-no it's just been awhile since i’ve had company over”, you knew that was a lie, Leon kennedy could take anyone home if he so pleased, he had the charm, so he was either lying or just stopped seeing people all together, “are you sure you want to-”

“Yes I am Leon”, you snapped at him, “as long as you're not piss drunk then i’m fine”, you crossed your arms and turned away from him. Leon just went back to focusing on the road, many regrets resurfacing.

It would only take 45 minutes

As you pulled in you didn’t know what to expect, still the same house. The same house you left him in. You noted Leon wasn’t coated in cologne to hide the scent of hard liquor, so maybe he wasn’t drinking as hard he was...or he was better at hiding it. You frankly didn’t care as you quickly got out. Leon couldn’t even say anything as you got out to get your things, Leon soon followed behind you trying to help. You ignored him and grabbed the suitcase walking inside. It looked the same, just didn’t smell of alcohol. You sighed before facing Leon again, “is the guest bedroom still available?”, he looked at you and just nodded, that was all you needed as you headed towards it. Leon stopped you however, he just grabbed your wrist gently. It was similar when he touched your thigh in the car, gentle and loving.

“Why are you staying here?”, he asked, “there's got to be somewhere you can go?”, there was, you could admit that.

Because I still love you

It was your only thought, what was that stupid song…

_I'm going back to 505_

You heard from somewhere that a 505 could be a thing that is keeping you alive...but is also killing you. That was what Leon became; he became your 505. You just sighed before ripping your wrist from his grip.

“Because I have nowhere else to go”, you snarled walking up the stairs. 

___

The house was quiet the rest of the night, why he even still had it was anyone's guess, it was your idea in the first place opposed to the tiny apartment he once had. Leon just slept quietly, well tried to sleep, he always was a light sleeper. He kept tossing and turning until he heard something. It was quiet but he could still hear it. He got up slowly making sure he was hearing it right. He opened the door slowly, hearing where the noise was coming from. The guest room, he told himself to just ignore it, yet he couldn’t resist. He opened the door quietly hearing a whimpering mess. He approached you, cautiously.

“H-hey”, he placed a hand on your shoulder to which you jolted awake as he saw tears falling from your face, “hey whats-”, he didn’t have time to speak as you jumped into his chest breathing heavily. Leon stood confused for a second, unsure at what to do.

“I-i’m sorry”, you said through several hiccups, “j-just a bad dream”, Leon hesitated before wrapping his arms around you. The gesture made your heart skip for a second, “L-leon I”, he looked at with his pretty blue eyes curiously. You could just say it right couldn’t you. Leon fixed himself; he wasn’t in a bad patch anymore, right? Right? Yet you thought about all the times he drank his sorrows away...and wouldn’t let you interfere. That one time he lashed out and nearly choked you...It wasn’t him right? You always felt insignificant when he was going through it all.

_A knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark_

Never could help him could you, though you seemed to when you left him...You wished it didn’t have to be that way.

_Frightened by the bite, though it's no harsher than the bark_

Disagreement after disagreement, you were always scared about what he was going to say, though if when things did get physical they got physical but this felt different so maybe he’s changed, maybe he hasn’t you couldn’t tell. You could feel him twitching slightly, shaking almost. You just wanted to say it already, just say it.

“I-I”, you clenched your fists, he sighed about to let go, let go of everything. You just shut your eyes tight, “I love you!”Everything went still for a moment, Leon didn’t say anything, “I get these dreams still that..y-you aren’t coming back, and that its all my fault”, you were about to cry again, you didn’t expect him to hold you tighter.

“None of that is your fault...I was the one who hurt you I-”, he clenched his jaw for a second, “i’m sorry”, his words surprised you, you blinked for a few seconds, “it’s my fault you got hurt..because of me”

“Leon, you know I always meant I wouldn’t let them hurt you right?”, he was slightly confused and he got that familiar twinge in his stomach, his heart was racing now.

“Y-yeah but you know-”

“Yeah yeah you don’t like it when I say it I understand”, you nuzzled into his chest which surprised him, “I wish things didn’t end the way they did”, he laughed slightly.

“I’m just a grumpy old man, what could you possibly want with me?”

“Shut up you're not that old, I’m just a little younger is all”, he chuckled a bit.

“are you sure you want to pick things up where they left off?”, he sounded scared..you didn’t blame him.

“Yes, Leon i’m sure”, you said reaching up kissing his neck, “we aren’t picking up where we left off...besides your better than the last few people i’ve been with”

_The middle of adventure, such a perfect place to start_

This could lead to so much pain and suffering, he had a feeling you knew that. He wanted things to be nice he really did...but he didn’t trust himself really, he could easily relapse. Yet he missed your gentleness and overall warmth. He was conflicted and confused. His darkness still hung around his neck refusing to leave., the last thing he wanted was to attach it to you. You nuzzled into his neck, wrapping your arms around him.

“You know...I always did like it when you would hum a lullaby”, you whispered into his ear. He blushed, he never did blush really so it did put a smile on your face. He hadn’t looked like that in a while.

“Okay then bit you know i’m bad at it”, he shook his head slightly before he looked away for a second. He began to hum softly but it wasn’t a lullaby, you recognized what he was attempting to hum.

“I’m going back to 505”, you said, he looked at you shocked that you recogzied what he was humming, “If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive”, he continued to hum, softly. It took him a minute to realize you weren’t saying the words anymore. You just looked at him, a smile plastered on your face.

“Well I think its time-”, you cut him off by pressing your lips against his, Leon’s eyes just widened, unsure of what to do. His heart was skipping several beats. His hand shaked it made its way towards your cheek, his thumb rubbing it slightly. Was it right? Who the hell knew it just felt right. Leon pulled away suddenly make you whine, “how about you get some rest”, You slumped sadly but begrudgingly laid down as Leon pulled the covers up to your shoulders. Leon placed a gentle kiss on your forehead to which you hummed softly. You rolled over, hugging a pillow with a smile on your face. Leon got up and slowly went towards the door.

“Leon”, he stopped suddenly facing you again, “I love you”, he smiled, even if it was the second time.

“I love you too”, he said before closing the door. You couldn’t explain why you felt a certain joy but everything just felt right.


End file.
